Wanna Play Shadow?
by MentalistSweete
Summary: a little kids game brings up a whole new gameplay between Tobey and Becky


Terrible news: I own Imogene, but nothing else.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?" Imogene, who had come to visit, asks her cousin.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?" He answers.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?" She tries again.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?"

She gives up and takes his hand, pulling him outside. They walk to the park where she feeds birds and he sits on the bench. She walks over after a while.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?"

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?" He answers in the same excited tone.

Becky and Violet are walking by. Becky overhears the little girl, even though she doesn't know who she is. She smiles.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?" She tries again with the same enthusiasm.

"Hey, Tobey, wanna play shadow?"

She leaves the bench and runs over to Becky while Violet is distracted by a squirrel.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, wanna play shadow?"

Tobey looks over to see who she is talking to. He smiles with a blush when he recognizes 'pretty girl.'

"Hey, Pretty Girl, wanna play shadow?" Becky answers her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, wanna play shadow?" Imogene is shocked at the response.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, wanna play shadow?"

Biting her lip, she walks away. Finding Violet, she pops up yet again.

"Hey, Squirrel Girl, wanna play shadow?"

"How do you play that game?"

"How do you play that game?"

"I don't know, I was asking you."

"I don't know, I was asking you."

"What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"Well, I'm Violet."

"Well, I'm Violet."

Becky walks over toward her favorite bench, watching with a grin plastered on her face as the strange little girl pursues Violet.

"Oh, hi, Tobey."

"Oh, hi, Becky."

"Do you know her?"

Smirking, Tobey answers, "Do you know her?"

"Ugh! Not you too!"

"Ugh! No, I actually _do_ know her."

"Uh-huh. And she is…?"

"Imogene." He supplies. "My little cousin. Speaking of… you knew how to have her not repeat you. How?"

"I _do_ have a seven-year-old brother."

"Right. Well, what brings you and Violet to the park?"

"Violet needed some acorns and… I was just gonna sit on my favorite bench."

"This one."

She nods. He smiles.

"What a coincidence. This is _my_ favorite bench too."

"Well, why are _you_ sitting on this bench?" Becky feels the compulsion to ask.

"Ugh! Wordgirl."

"You need to muse over your feelings for her?" Becky jokes.

"She is so arrogant!" He grumbles.

Trying not to let the hurt show, she responds, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's getting all jaunty when she defeats my robots, hardly putting any effort into our banter. She's acting all nice now… I _hate_ it. I'm even thinking about committing some really horrible crime just so she'll get mad and scream at me or anything. I mean, what is her problem? It's like she's too perfect now. There's more than one child villain and I'm not so special anymore. That boring baby Eileen has a temper tantrum and she turns into some green giant. What is wrong with her? And Victoria. What makes her so extraordinary? So fantastic? So ideal? She's not the best villain. _I'M_ THE BEST VILLAIN!" He stands up, really worked up.

Becky is also on her feet, hands on her hips. "So Eileen and Victoria act like babies when they don't get what they want… who cares, Tobey? Who cares? Yeah, there's more than one child villain because _you_ started it and _you_ showed everyone what kids are capable of! So she defeats your robots easy! Ever think maybe she's just getting stronger? Or maybe just mad that you keep causing mayhem? Because she thinks you have a gift and you are just destroying your chances at doing something good for the city! And maybe she doesn't think that bantering with you is doing anyone any good! What about _that_ , Tobey!?"

He turns to her, slightly shocked. He quickly regains himself and starts up again. "How am I supposed to know what's on Wordgirl's mind, huh? It's not like she ever just sits down and talks to anyone! She talks to the city when they give her keys, but all she ever does is say a few words of encouragement and then define them! That's not talking about what's on your mind! That's stopping your job just to do more of your job in a different setting! Who does that? Wordgirl! This is why she is so arrogant! And a hypocrite! You think she might wanna define _that_ word?"

Appalled, she continues once more. "I'm sure Wordgirl already knows what _hypocrite_ means just as sure I am that she is not one. Most assuredly not! So she doesn't sit down to talk to anyone. Ever think that might be partially your fault? Huh, Tobey? Maybe she has to stop and think about you and the many aspects in her life! Okay? Maybe she's got a lot on her plate! Maybe she doesn't know how to relax! You ever think of that? Huh, Tobey? Ever think of that?"

"I'm _sure_ Wordgirl doesn't know how to relax. She defines words for a living! Go crawl back into your hole! If that's the only problem she has because of me, I must not be trying hard enough!" He turns and starts sprinting in some direction.

Becky runs after him. She grabs his shoulder and attempts to turn him around; pull him back to the bench. He groans and moves back to leave. She pulls again and he trips. He turns in a spiral then pushes her when he falls. He lands on top of Becky, just inches from her face. He smiles at this and Becky blushes, faintly squirming.

"Get up, Tobey." She sighs quietly.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" He answers smugly.

"Tobey, I—"

She is cut off by something warm on her lips. The blonde boy on top of her has his eyes shut, his breathing even and his lips pressed against hers. Becky evens her breath to match his and closes her eyes. After only three or four breaths, Tobey pulls away. Becky feels almost dejected when Tobey sits up. He offers her a hand and she takes it. As he pulls her up, he whispers in her ear.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Wordgirl."

Not feeling at all threatened by Tobey knowing her identity, Becky uses her free hand to run through Tobey's hair. He cups her face and leans in again. They kiss. Holding each other in a warm teenage embrace (although they're only ten), they kiss.

Imogene is following TJ nearby. The girl hadn't told TJ her name or anything, only repeating whatever TJ had to say. She continues as they pass by the pond and the bench. TJ becomes shell-shocked as he reaches a corner of the park. He watches as his goody-good sister and the robot-building maniac swap spit (remember, he's seven).

"This is awkward." Imogene grumbles.

"This is awkward." TJ agrees.

"Becky…" Tobey whispers, breaking this kiss as well. "We have an audience."

She glances up, recognizing Tobey's cousin Imogene and her brother TJ. _Uh-oh_. They stand up and walk to the kids at the bench. Imogene looks up to her brother, to whisper but not doing a very good job.

"Why was you kissing her, Toto?"

"Why was you kissing her… Toto?" TJ tries to mimic her, pausing hesitantly at 'Toto.'

"Because… I like her."

"I won't tell anyone." She holds up her right hand.

TJ holds up his hand to mimic and promise, looking at Becky. "I won't tell anyone."

"What's there to tell?" Becky replies. "Tobey likes me and I like him."

"And you kissed." Imogene reminds her.

"And you kissed." TJ sighs.

Imogene has a way to rid pesky shadows. "Can I kiss you?"

"Can I… _kiss_ … you?"

TJ awkwardly finishes the sentence. Imogene scoots off her seat on the bench and walks to the end where TJ is sitting. She grabs his arm and kisses his cheek. Tobey and Becky giggle at the scene. Imogene then turns to them.

"Can we go have ice cream now, Toto?"

"Just the two of us?"

She shakes her head. "No, it'll be a double date!" TJ's head perks up. "Me and TJ and you and…"

"Becky." He supplies.

"Yeah, you and Becky."

"Alright, but no more shadow, capische?"

"Capische." She answers, giving him the o-kay sign.

Imogene grabs TJ's arm and he follows. Both kids trail Tobey and Becky, walking hand-in-hand, back to the McCallisters' house, for some sweet dessert.

 **A/N: Well, how was that? It was my first attempt at a Wordgirl one-shot. Let me know in the reviews at the bottom, or PM me anytime. Reviews help me write! Thanks!**


End file.
